The First Thanksgiving
by megann310
Summary: Danny and Lindsay's first Thanksgiving. Just a short oneshot for the holiday that I hope you like.


**This took me so long to come up with, but I finally did. I'm posting this a few days before the actual holiday, but I know I won't be able to do anything on Wednesday or Thursday, so I'm doing it now. **

**Now, Thanksgiving with the Messers...let's get this show on the road! **

The day had begun way too early for Danny Messer. He was the type of guy who would love to sleep in until noon on his days off of work, so waking up at three that morning wasn't exactly the highlight of his day. But he'd done it anyway. He'd made sure everything was packed and ready to go. He'd gotten Lucy dressed and fed. He'd checked to make sure their plane wouldn't be delayed leaving later that morning. And all of it was just so his wife would be able to sleep in an extra hour. Now as he was sitting on the airplane, staring out at the clouds, he was sort of wishing that he had been the one to sleep the extra hour. He could feel his eyes closing, and at the rate he was going, he'd be passed out before the Thanksgiving dinner was finished cooking that afternoon.

No, he had to stay awake for that. The one thing that Lindsay had talked about many times since they had met was how much she loved Thanksgivings in Montana. She loved being with her parents and brothers and aunts and uncles. So, much to Lindsay's surprise, Danny had purchased tickets for them to fly out to Montana so she could have the Thanksgiving she knew and loved so much. Unfortunately, due to their busy schedules, they weren't able to leave for Montana until actual Thanksgiving day, but they'd still get their in time for Lindsay to help cook the meal. And now all he needed to do was stay awake for it.

"You asleep over there?"

Danny turned his attention away from the clouds and to his wife. "I'm tryin' not to pass out right now."

"It's alright if you sleep right now. I just recommend you to stay awake when you go hunting for the turkey with my dad," she said, smirking at him when his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. "I'm only kidding. You're really freaked out about meeting him, aren't you?"

"Well, I did knock you up, and then I convinced you to marry me without his permission or anything. Those aren't exactly things that would make a dad love a person. I sure as hell know I'd kill a guy if they did that to Lucy," he said.

"Danny, my dad is not going to hate you. He knows that I love you. Everything is going to be fine," she said, rubbing his arm. "Besides, they won't even notice you. They'll be too busy with Lucy."

Danny smiled and picked Lucy up from Lindsay's lap. "I always knew you'd come in handy, kid," he said, placing a kiss to her cheek. The baby giggled loudly, earning a glare from the people in the seats next to them. Danny glared back, showing them that he didn't care if they were annoyed or not. He really didn't understand how someone could be annoyed by a laughing baby. He remembered the first time he flew to Montana. He had sat in front of a mother and her screaming baby for the entire flight. Now _that_ was annoying. And occasional giggle from Lucy was sweet, not annoying. Of course, Danny and Lindsay were both just happy that their daughter didn't fall into the annoying screaming baby category.

For the next thirty minutes, Danny and Lindsay played with Lucy and talked about how they would spend the rest of the day. Before they knew it, their plane had landed in Minneapolis.

"Alright, so we've got twenty minutes until the flight to Montana leaves, so we've got to run all the way across the airport," Lindsay said as she looked at her and Danny's tickets. Danny nodded and handed Lucy back to Lindsay as he grabbed their carry-on bags. He followed he off of the plane and when they entered the airplane terminal, they both were shocked at how crowded it was.

"I'll go check and see where our flight is," Danny said, walking through the crowds to a tv screen with all of the flight numbers and departure times. His jaw dropped when he read the screen. All he saw was the word CANCELLED in red letters for every flight. He turned around and saw Lindsay standing in the middle of the terminal, staring at him and waiting. He mouthed that he'd be right back, and then he headed off to find out some information.

The lines were long at every information desk, so he found the one with the shortest line and waited. He waited for about ten minutes until he finally made it to the front of the line.

"How may I help you, sir?" the lady asked.

"When will I be able to get a flight to Bozeman, Montana?" Danny asked.

"The entire airport is shut down because of the snow, so I'd probably say you won't be able to get a flight until late tonight or early tomorrow morning," she said.

Danny nodded and thanked the woman before heading back to find Lindsay. He looked around and then finally found her sitting on one of the airport chairs, bouncing Lucy on her leg.

"What's going on?" she asked when he reached her.

"Airport's shut down because of snow," he said, sighing, "We won't be able to get a flight out of here until late tonight or tomorrow."

Lindsay nodded and Danny could see the disappointment written on her face. She'd been looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with her family, but now that plan was ruined.

"I'm really sorry," Danny said honestly. He smiled at her, and she gave him a small smile in return.

"It's okay. I guess we'll just have to wait until Christmas to show Lucy off to my family," she said. "I should call my parents and tell them we can't make it."

Danny nodded and sat next to her. All during her phone call home, and hours after it, Danny felt terrible that she had to spend the holiday stuck in an airport. He decided that since it was his idea to spend Thanksgiving in Montana, this was partially his fault, so he'd be the one to make it up to her.

"I'll be right back," he said to her around two in the afternoon. He jumped up quickly, earning him a confused look from Lindsay. He just gave her a kiss and walked away, trying to find things to make this day better.

He returned an hour later, his hands full of stuff.

"Dan, what is all of this?" Lindsay asked. Danny smiled and sat back down next to him.

"I got us turkey sandwiches from Subway. I know it's not as good as a real turkey, but it's the best I could find. And I got potato chips, and if we crumble them up and smash them, I guess they can be considered the mashed potatoes. And last but not least, I got us pumpkin flavored cookies. I know it's not exactly what you--"

Danny was cut off by Lindsay's lips on his. When they pulled away, he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"This is one of the sweetest things. It's perfect," she said honestly, giving him another kiss.

"Are you sure? I just don't want Thanksgiving to be ruined for you."

"How could it be ruined? I'm here with you and Lucy, and you know that's all that matters," Lindsay said. "And have I never mentioned how much I love turkey sandwiches? Because I do."

Just as Lindsay was about to take a huge bite of her sandwich, Danny stopped her.

"You haven't said what you're thankful for yet," he said.

Lindsay sat and thought for a second before answering. "I'm thankful that after this stressful year, we're still together. I'm thankful that the night of the shooting, nothing worst happened. And I'm thankful for this miracle," she said, glancing down at Lucy sitting on her lap. "What're you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for second chances. God knows I've been given a lot of them, and without having a second chance with you, then we wouldn't have Lucy. And I'm mostly thankful for the two of you. Without you two, I wouldn't have had any reason to fight to survive the night I got shot. And without you two, I wouldn't have tried as hard to walk again. I don't know what I'd do without my girls," he said. He reached out and took Lindsay's hand in his own. "I love you, Linds."

"I love you too, Danny," she said. A wide smile spread across her face, and for the first time that day, Danny realized that Lindsay didn't need to be in Montana for Thanksgiving in order to be happy. It didn't matter if she was in New York, Montana, or stranded in an airport. As long as the three of them were together, then that was all that she, or really both of them, needed in order to have a perfect holiday.

**Happy (almost) Thanksgiving, everyone! Hope you enjoyed. Review if you did, please =)**


End file.
